The other mother
by dragonsbreath589
Summary: When Yugi and his family moved into their new home, he came across a door. The door led Yugi into a magical other world that was like his but better in every way! And the woman who who created it wants yugi to stay there...Forever!
1. Chapter 1

DB: Hello there every one!

Yami DB: Whats up!!

DB: Today im bringing you all another fic! YAY!!

YDB: another? dont you already have one to finish?

DB: yes, but this one will be easy to do because its based off of the book 'Coraline' and so i just have to follow the book.

YDB: Uh huh

DB: Anyway here is the story, but i must warn you. This is based off of the BOOK not the movie which, very sadly, means that Wybie isn't in it. Sorry! other than that the book and movie are quite similar.

YDB: so thats it! we hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own 'Coraline' or Yu-Gi-Oh. they both go to their perspective owners. I also do not claim ownership of this plot so no suing!

It was only a short while after the mouto family moved into their new home, that yugi stumbled upon the door.

The house itself was rather old. It had a large attic beneath the roof, and a cellar below the ground. The huge garden, which was right out back, was quite overgrown. Yugi's family did not own the entire house; it was far too large for that. Rather they own part of it, the rest belonged to the four other people living in the house.

The flat below the motou's belong to two men named Ryou and Bakura. Both had silvery-white hair and doe brown eyes, living in the flat with them were several aging highland terriers with names like Hamish, James, and Mr. Pip. There was once a time when the two men had been famous actors in London, as yugi was promptly told the first time he met them. "You see yu-gee" Ryou said mispronouncing his name, "both 'kura-chan and I were big stars in London. We trod the boards luvvy. Oh! Don't let Hamish eat the fruit cake or he'll be up all night with his tummy."

" It's Yugi, not Yu-gee Yu-GI!" said Yugi.

Upstairs in the attic underneath the roof lived two crazy twin brothers named Malik and Marik. They were two Egyptians with tanned skin, spiky blonde hair, and mischievous, violet eyes. They told Yugi of a performance they were preparing with the rats in their flat.

"With this." Malik, the wilder seeming of the two, said flourishing a shiny golden rod with the eye of Houras on its circular face. "We can make the rats do nearly anything."

"Nearly?" asked Yugi eying the rod excitedly. Like his grandfather, Yugi had a love for ancient artifacts, that and games. "Nearly," said Marik, the tamer looking one, walking up beside his twin. "You see for some odd reason the mice won't play the song we wrote for them that goes oompah oompah, they will only play a song that goes toodle oddle, like that." he shrugged.

Yugi wasn't a hundred percent sure he believed in mice shows or mind controlling rods but he decided to leave them to it.

The day after his family had moved in to the house Yugi decided to explore. He explored the garden, which was very large. At the far back of it was a basketball court that was decrepit and rotting from lack of use. There were hundreds of exotic flowers all in a wide array of colors and shapes. There were also squishy black toadstools that smelled awful when they were stepped on. Yugi wasn't really interested in the flowers, sure they were pretty, but what he really wanted to see was the well he had heard about. Ryou and Bakura had made a point of warning Yugi not to go near it. Or at least Ryou had, Bakura simply grinned wickedly and said, "Now now Ryou if the boy wants to play in the well who are we to stop him?" Ryou simply glared at the other and warned Yugi once more to stay away from the well. So Yugi decided to go look for it. 'That way I will be able to avoid it properly.' It was about a week later before he had actually found it. It was a low circle in the ground that was boarded over with rotten, wooden, planks. Yugi noticed a small hole in the wood and dropped a rock in it; he listened for a bit till he heard a far of 'plop!' he nodded to himself and stood up to explore more when he saw a black cat staring at him with lazy, crimson eyes. "Hello there!" He called to it. The cat, which had been sitting on a tree branch, leapt onto Yugi's shoulder and licked his cheek before running off.

This is how Yugi spent his first two weeks in the house exploring the garden.

Until one day it began to rain, it started out as a light drizzle, which Yugi thought, wouldn't be a big deal, "A little water won't bother me." But by the time he had finished his breakfast, and had showered the rain was pouring down heavily, and Yugi had to stay inside.

"But what'll I do while its raining?" He asked his mother

"Play with your toys, read a book, or go pester Ryou and Bakura or those crazy twins upstairs, I really don't care what you do as long as you clean up when you're done." Yugi sighed; he didn't want to do any of those things. He wanted to explore. So he went to his dads study to see if the man would give him permission to go out. No such luck.

"If your mother said no than no." he was staring at his computer screen and didn't even bother to look away. Yugi left again and decided to wander about the house. He noted that there were several doors and each of them was a bedroom, or bathroom of some sort, except for one. It was a little door he had come across in the drawing room (which was full of expensive furniture that none of them were allowed to sit on)

"Do you know where that door leads?" yugi asked his mother "you know the small one in the drawing room?"

"It doesn't go anywhere dear"

"But every door has to lead someplace." His mother sighed and stood up. She led yugi into the drawing room and got out a key. It was big, black, and rusty. She slid the key into the lock and than turned it. The door swung open and sure enough the whole thing was bricked up.

"I think it leads to the other flat" Yugi's mother observed, "the one that is being repaired" She thought over a moment and then left to return to her work."

By nightfall it was still raining out, and Yugi's dad had stopped working to cook dinner. Yugi looked horrified, his dad had cooked one of his, 'recipes' again. After dinner Yugi lay awake in his bed, listening to some music from his old radio. He was just drifting off when he heard a noise that wasn't the music. Sitting up right and turning the volume down, Yugi listened very carefully the sound went _kreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaak! _Yugi jumped from his bed and grabbed a flashlight. He stepped out into the hall and looked around, a sudden movement caught his eye. A small, black, shape that scurried into the room with the door, yugi followed it and flipped on the lights it was just a rat. The creature was sitting right in front of the door as if he were going to go through, but when yugi pulled back the door he saw nothing but the same red bricks. He shrugged and went back to bed.

That night Yugi had a strange dream about little black rats. They sat in a little circle beside the door and chanted:

_We are small yet we are many_

_We are many we are small_

_We were here before you rose_

_We shall be here when you fall_

The song made Yugi feel quite uncomfortable. Afterward he dreamed of his favorite shows, and then nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

DB: I'm so sorry that this update took as long as it did, but my mama took the coralline book back to the library and someone else borrowed it. Therefore I had to wait until the person returned it before I could continue

YamiDB: Excuses excuses *shakes head* quit whining and get to the Ra damned chapter already!!

DB: *pouts* your so mean! Fine. Here it is chapie 2!!

YamiDB: thank you!!

Disclaimer: don't own ygo, coralline OR Romeo and Juliet!

* * *

Chapter 2

By the next morning the rain had stopped, but a thick white fog had engulfed the entire house.

"I'm going to go for a walk okay?" yugi called to his mother

"Put on some warm clothes" she replied "and don't go to far!"

Yugi put on his dark blue jacket, his red scarf, and his black wellington boots.

Out the door he went.

As he wandered about through the fog yugi ran into ryou who was walking his dogs.

"Such terrible weather we're having." Ryou observed squinting at yugi through the thick fog. "I can barely see a thing!"

Yugi nodded in reply.

" Y'know I played Benvolio once. 'Kura always talks about his Mercutio but is was _MY_ Benvolio they came to see. When we trod the boards."

Ryou was dressed up in an oversized coat and pullovers that made him look much smaller than he actually was. "They used to send flowers _they_ did." He said

"Who did?" yugi asked.

Ryou looked about cautiously, he first peered over one shoulder and the then other, gazing into the mist as though someone might be listening to him. He then leaned in close.

"Girls." He whispered. Then he yanked the dogs' leash and walked back toward the house.

Yugi continued walking. He was almost all the way 'round the house when he noticed Bakura leaning against the door of the flat he shared with ryou. He turned his head when he heard yugi approaching. "What do _you_ want?" he asked with a scowl.

Yugi stared back at him unfazed. "Just walking about. I saw ryou earlier you know."

Bakura just shrugged "He'd better not get lost. The last time he went out in the mist I was up all night searching for him."

Yugi continued circling the house. After about ten minutes he cam back to where he started. By that point Yugi's hair was damp and his blonde bangs hung limp over his eyes so that he had to continuously had to keep pushing them out of his face.

" Oy Yugi!" called marik.

Yugi turned around; "hello!" he called back though he could barely make out marik's form.

He walked down the steps slowly and yugi waited patiently for him at the bottom. "The mice don't like this weather," he said once he finally made it down "It makes their whiskers droopy"

"I don't like it very much either." Yugi admitted

Marik leaned close to him. "The mice have a message for you. They say stay away from the door. Does that mean anything to you?"

Yugi shook his head.

Marik shrugged " The mice are strange, they get things wrong. They say your name wrong. They call you yugi not yu-gee, not yu-gee at all." He grabbed a milk bottle from the bottom of the stairs and went back up.

Yugi went back into the house. His mother was busy typing away at her computer, the entire room smelled of flowers.

"What shall I do?" yugi asked her.

"When do you go back to school?" She asked him.

"Next week." He replied

"Humph" she said, "I suppose we'll need to go back to school shopping soon. Remind me so I don't forget dear." And she turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"What shall I do?" yugi asked again

His mother handed him some paper and a ballpoint pen "draw a picture."

Yugi tried drawing the mist but after about ten minuets of drawing he still had a piece of paper with

M I S T

Written on it in a corner in squiggly letters. He grunted at it and then passed it to his mother.

"Mmmhmm that's nice dear." She said.

Yugi walked into the drawing room next and tried to open the little door. He yanked it with all of his might but it wouldn't budge "she must have locked it again" he murmured

Yugi walked out again and this time went to see his dad.

He had his back facing the door as he typed, "go away!" he said cheerfully as yugi entered the study. "I'm bored," he complained. "This house has nothing to do!"

"You could learn to tap dance." His dad replied still not turning around.

"Or _you_ could play with me. Why have one child if you were only going to ignore him?"

"I'm too busy kiddo," he said "I have to work or we can't eat." He still had yet to turn around. "Go see if Ryou and Bakura want to play."

Yugi gave up and put his coat and boots back on. He trotted towards the flat and knocked on the door"

The door swung open and the sweet smell of freshly brewed tea drifted out. Somewhere deep inside the dogs started barking. Ryou, who had answered the door smiled brightly.

"Hello yu-gee! Come in! Come in! Do you want some tea?" He asked cheerfully

"Yes please." Yugi answered. Ryou led him into a dusty little room, which he called a parlor. On the walls were black and white pictures of handsome young men and theater programs in frames. Bakura was sitting in an armchair flipping through a magazine.

Ryou walked in with a cup of tea and some biscuits to go with it.

Bakura eyed Ryou for a moment before looking back to his magazine. He took a deep breath "as I was saying Ryou, you must admit that there is some life left in that old dog yet."

"'Kura-chan we aren't as young as we used to be."

"They can't retire you from the stage" bakura said firmly.

"Come now 'Kura we agreed," he said. Yugi wondered if they had forgotten he was sitting there because they weren't making much sense. He decided that they were having an argument as old and as comfortable as an armchair. The kind nobody ever wins or loses but that can go on for ages if both people are willing.

He continued to sip his tea.

"I can the leaves far you," Bakura said.

"Sorry?" yugi asked looking quiet confused

"The tea leaves. I'll read your future."

Yugi passed him the cup. Bakura stared at the leaves for a while and pursed his lips. He looked up with a smirk "you're in terrible danger."

Ryou snatched the cup and glared at the other "Quit frightening the boy! And besides your eyes are going. I'll do it."

Ryou looked into the cup carefully, shook his head and then looked again. "Oh dear. You're right he is in danger."

"You see. My eyes are as good as they ever were!" he grinned triumphantly.

"What am I in danger from?" Yugi asked

Both Ryou and Bakura looked at him blankly "They didn't say," Ryou said, "the leaves are no good at specifics."

"What should I do?" yugi was growing quite alarmed.

"Don't wear green in your dressing room." Suggested Ryou

"Or mention the Scottish play," Bakura added.

Yugi wondered why so many of the adults he knew made so little sense. He found himself wondering whom they thought they were talking to.

"And be very careful." Ryou said standing up and stretching his arms above his head. He walked over to the fireplace's mantelpiece. On top of it was a glass jar. Ryou grabbed it and walked back over to them. He pulled of the lid and took out what was inside. There was a small porcelain elephant, a few British coins, a bunch of buttons and a stone with a whole in it.

He passed the stone to yugi.

"What is it for?" Yugi asked him. He held up the stone and looked trough the hole, which went strait through the center.

"It may help." Said Ryou, "they are sometimes helpful in bad times"

Yugi put on his coat and then said goodbye to Ryou, Bakura, and the dogs. He went outside.

The mist was still choking the house. He walked slowly to the front door of his family's flat. And then stopped to look around him.

In the mist it looked like a ghost town. _In danger? _Yugi thought to himself. It sounded exciting. It didn't sound like a bad thing. Not really.

Yugi continued making his way inside, his fist closed tightly around his new stone.

TBC

* * *

DB: *punches fist into the air. * Finished!! Finally, not bad ne?

YamiDB: Congrats aibou.

DB: *in mock surprise* a compliment from you?!

YamiDB: shut up and close the fic!

DB: Fine. Fine. Review please!! (^w^)


End file.
